


Three Simple Words

by MegaShinyObject



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaShinyObject/pseuds/MegaShinyObject
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is three simple words to make or break a relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic exclusively involves player characters belonging to both myself and my friend. We've played the game together for around two months now, and our characters have great chemistry, so we've decided to eventually get married when we can. This led to a discussion about if they've even told each other they love each other yet, and spawned this fic.
> 
> Please don't use these characters without permission from either myself or my friend, as we own them.

Nikke Navora was pleasant. Loud, loyal, fun, impulsive, outgoing, and oftentimes infuriating or just plain frustrating. She was a talented archer who often relied on her abilities coupled with plain old good luck to get by. She was street smart, intuitive, and knew her way around the lowlier parts of any city they found themselves in.

Mega Shiny was a learned woman. A scholar at heart, booksmart, inquisitive, always ready to learn. She had a very dry wit that often came across as biting to those who didn't know her, but a kind heart that drove her to help others no matter the circumstance or consequences. She kept promises, but was tough to win over; her trust was a trophy to those who knew her best.

The two women had come together under rather...odd circumstances. In any other situation, Mega would not have accepted Nikke's help or companionship, but...

Mega had been visiting Gridania in an effort to learn the healing arts from the Conjurers there. She'd arrived in the forest city and had promptly gotten lost, so she'd sat in the inn for a while looking at maps. She wasn't normally one to ask for help when she didn't feel she needed it, so she was determined to find the guild on her own.

Her nose had been deep in a book when Nikke's high, lilting voice caught her attention.

"You're very tall."

Mega started. It was a comment she got a lot, being a Roegadyn; her people tended toward the tall side of the height scale. But what she hadn't expected was for someone to be standing there speaking to her, and when she looked up, she hadn't expected said person to be so...close to her.

The elezen girl stood not four feet away, staring at Mega with a look of awe. Red hair cascaded over one shoulder and her eyes...

They were the first thing Mega had noticed about the young woman. She had beautiful pink eyes. So unique. So...pretty. Pink was her favorite color, after all.

Despite herself, Mega offered the elezen a smirk, "You're observant."

Nikke shrugged, "Eh, not really," without prompting, she sat opposite Mega at the table, "I've never seen someone like you here before. What brings you to Gridania?"

It dawned on Mega that, if she told this girl what she was there for, she wouldn't technically have to ask for help finding it. The elezen seemed like the type who would just offer up information without prompting.

"I'm looking for the Conjurer's guild."

Nikke's eyes went wide, "You some kinda mage?"

Mega shrugged, "Of a sort, yes. I draw my magic from my books. It's...and odd sort of summoning, but I enjoy it."

"You draw magic...from books...?"

Mega nodded and took out a quill and her spellbook. Nikke was obviously interested in seeing it, so Mega would show her. She wrote in the pages, drawing magic from the little symbols traced into the paper. It flowed around her like a light wind, faster and faster, until a little carbuncle made entirely of light and magic appeared on the table in front of them. The elezen started and stood from her seat, surprised at the sudden appearance of the creature. At first, Mega worried she had frightened the poor girl.

Then Nikke let out a shriek of delight and bent down to touch the carbuncle on the head.

"It's so cute! I love it! What's its name, can I hold it?"

The questions went on and on for the next few hours while they introduced themselves and all the while Nikke was showing Mega around the city. By the time all was said and done, Mega had decided to allow the little elezen to join her in her travels. It was something completely out of her comfort zone -- she usually liked traveling alone -- but she figured that it couldn't hurt to have a companion along the way.

They'd travelled together for several months since, working alongside one another, saving each other from various dangers, and always looking out for one another. It was nice, to have a friend to rely on.

At some point along their journey however, Mega realized that friendship wasn't enough. The thought had hit her in the middle of the night while they slept. She'd been sleeping back to back with Nikke, her spine barely grazing against Nikke's in the cramped quarters of the room they'd rented.

Most of the women Mega had shown interest in had been put off by her sheer size; she was taller than most Roegadyn MEN they'd come across. Those who had been able to look past her height were put off by her cold, calculated personality. Somehow the woman at her back, the beautiful elezen girl with the kind heart and the loud mouth, had looked past all that and had stuck with her. The thought had occured to Mega that Nikke wouldn't be interested. It had occured to her many times. But this was a feeling Mega couldn't ignore anymore, it was a feeling that was beginning to tear her up inside, and it wasn't fair to herself or to Nikke to keep it hidden...

Somewhere along their journey, Mega Shiny had fallen in love with Nikke Navora.

Nikke was loud and infuriating at times, with an uncanny knack for getting into trouble and pissing people off. Several times, Mega had been afraid she'd outright lose the best friend she'd ever had, because Nikke would just run off and start trying to pet cute animals that turned out to be more dangerous than they'd originally thought. More than once, Mega had felt that knot form in her stomach when she felt like her healing wasn't going to be enough, or when she felt her mana draining and the fight had yet to come to an end with Nikke still in harm's way. Once, she'd nearly lost Nikke to a psychotic little lalafel named Dink when Nikke had actually tried to PET him; he'd lost his shit and threatened to tear her apart. It was only by sheer luck that Mega had been able to pin the strong little fella down.

Nikke had laughed through it all. Mega wasn't sure just how aware she'd been of the fact that Dink had actually been ready to kill her.

It was amazing Dink ever returned to help them when they needed it....

But despite her flaws, Nikke was a beautiful woman, inside and out. She had a lovely singing voice that soothed Mega to sleep on nights when the night terrors kept her up and anxious. Her heart was kind, and she was always willing to help anyone who needed it, even if they didn't know they needed it. With the exception of Dink, Mega had yet to meet one person who didn't like Nikke in some way.

Mega was never like that. She always put people off.

She wanted to be more like Nikke.

More than that, she wanted to be with Nikke.

The idea of telling her that, of saying the words out loud, scared Mega to no end. If Nikke didn't feel the same way, then at best, their friendship would be awkward from there on out. At worst, Nikke could up and leave.

Mega always prepared for the worst, but she didn't even want to contemplate preparing for that.

She must have shifted just enough to nudge Nikke awake, because suddenly the elezen's voice was pulling Mega from her thoughts.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Hmm?" Mega asked, trying as hard as she could to make it seem like she'd just been woken up, "What? Yes, I'm fine."

Nikke rolled over and sat up, putting a hand on Mega's shoulder, "Are you sure? You've been kinda distant the last few days..."

Everything in Mega's body tingled at that gentle touch. Nikke's hand was soft against her shoulder. Gods, she smelled so good, too. What did she always do to smell so good?

"You're shivering, Mega. Should we go see a healer? I mean I know you are a healer, but if you need to see a healer, then --"

"I need to tell you something," Mega interrupted. Better to get it over with now, to face the flames...she'd had these feelings for weeks, and it was unfair to keep living with them without mentioning it to Nikke...

"What's wrong?"

Mega shrugged Nikke's hand from her shoulder and sat up, turning to face the elezen girl. The Roegadyn's emerald green eyes met Nikke's pink ones, and Mega sighed.

"I think...." Oh boy, this was going to be harder than she thought.... "Nikke, I...I think...."

Then, suddenly and without any warning, Nikke leaned forward and kissed Mega full on the mouth. Mega was startled at first, eyes going wide with pure shock. Then she leaned into it. She relaxed and her eyes closed...Gods, she tasted just as good as she smelled...

When the kiss was broken, Mega just sat there with her eyes closed for a few moments, contemplating what had just happened. Did this mean...?

"I'm sorry," Nikke said breathlessly, and with a hint of embarrassment, "I'm sorry, I've been waiting to do that for ages now..." she sighed and pushed her hair back behind one pointed ear, "You're very lovely, Mega, and I just...I wanted to kiss you, just to know what it's like. You're tall, and beautiful, and I love your magic. I think you're an amazing person and I..."

Mega opened her eyes. Emerald met pink once again, and Mega was startled to see Nikke tearing up.

"I really like you, Mega, I...I love you even, and I'm sorry. I can't help it, you're amazing, and I'm sorry."

"Why are you...sorry?" Mega asked, slowly. Her brain had to catch up with the rest of her at the moment. All she wanted to do was melt into another sweet kiss.

"Well, because...you're my best friend, Mega, and I don't want to lose you. You protect me, you take care of me, you're always there to heal me. You're so smart, and so much stronger than you realize...you're talented. You're so damn beautiful, and tall. Just...so tall...so, so tall..."

Okay, she was tall. She got it, thanks.

"I didn't wanna ruin anything, Mega. You're my friend and I just...I don't think you feel the same way, and I'm sorry, but I've fallen in love with you and if you don't feel the same way, then I'll just go, and -- Mmm!"

Mega interrupted Nikke with a kiss, grabbing the elezen by the face and pulling her forward into it. This one was slower, deeper, giving both of them the time to relish it, to understand it. They fell into it, holding each other close, running their fingers through each other's hair, and when it all ended, all they could do was stare at each other, flush and out of breath.

"I love you, too," Mega said, voice barely above a whisper, "That's what I was going to say just now, when you asked me what was wrong. I've fallen in love with you, Nikke. Don't apologize. I love you, too."

Visible relief fell over Nikke's delicate features, and she began to cry. It was a soft cry, tears of relief as her lithe frame was wracked with silent sobs. Suddenly Mega realized that Nikke had been just as scared to destroy this friendship as she had been.

They'd both been so stupid.

Without a word, Mega pulled Nikke into an embrace, holding her close, running her fingers through her hair. There were no words, just a silent understanding that they would never leave, that they'd always be together, that there had been nothing to worry about. Nikke wrapped her arms around Mega's waist, buried her face into Mega's chest. They sat like that for several silent moments until Nikke stopped sobbing, and then a little after that, just holding each other in silence.

Nikke just had to break that silence, though, and she did it as only she could do best.

"Your bosom is beautiful, by the way. I'm glad you're so tall, so I can just...look at it all the time."

Mega, who had been silently crying alongside her best friend and lover, suddenly started to laugh. It was a deep, happy belly laugh that she hadn't let out in years.

This was the woman she'd fallen in love with.

Gods help her, she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
